The present invention relates to fluid dispensers and in particular to a correction fluid dispenser of the pencil or pen type as is generally employed for correcting typewriter or other printed errors.
Various devices are known which are employed in correcting errors occurring in typewritten material or other printed media. Many of these devices employ a pen or pencil type of structure which may be moved along the line to be erased applying the liquid substance, which is generally white in color. These devices generally have an internally spring-biased plunger which closes the discharge orifice of the device to prevent drying of the correction fluid reservoir, or as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,949, issued to Petrillo and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a spherical ball may be employed which is spring-biased to ensure its contact with the paper during the erasing procedure, as well as for closure of the discharge orifice.
While the spring-biased ball has proved to be successful in achieving its intended function, it has been found that a more efficient valve arrangement than that disclosed in the aforementioned Petrillo patent may be provided which will achieve a more uniform flow of liquid to the ball, and therefore to the print to be erased, than in the prior art devices. The dispensing mechanism of the instant invention is effective in achieving these improved results by providing valve elements which retain their structural integrity under operative conditions during the life of the dispenser.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a correction fluid dispenser of the pen type having a spherical ball in which the flow of fluid material to the ball is more uniform than in devices developed heretofore.
A further object of the invention is to provide a correction fluid dispenser of the type which is simple to manufacture and easy to operate.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a correction fluid dispenser of the pencil or pen type which is simple to manufacture and has a minimum number of components.